Not So Perfect, After All
by Anguish of My Love
Summary: Part of the Trilogy with Different. Boomer and Bubbles' relationship wasn't all fluff. Both of them didn't have enough trust for each other. Which lead their first misunderstanding to a separation. Willl they make it through? Bubbles' POV Bluelove


Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls….

* * *

People always thought we were the perfect example of Puppy Love. All pure and no conflicts, whatsoever. We don't fight, we never even have arguments. There were absolutely no misunderstandings that happened.

That's where they made a mistake.

We had a problem. It was nothing much, that is, before suspicions went in through it. Truthfully, it was my fault.

It was actually pretty simple. I started to have less time for Boomer. I was always busy. The exams were coming up and I needed to study. Boomer didn't know that. He was studying a grade higher than mine. Obviously, I never told him. He didn't think too much over it. But our talks over phones and meetings were cut short much more often. That's when he started to get worried.

I told him about the exams. Of course, he understood. He gave me time to study and prepare for the exams. But after that, I helped my friend. His name was Jake and he had a _huge_ crush on my other friend, Star. But when you think about it, he didn't _like_ her, he _loved_ her. The only problem is, Jake tends to back out whenever he was about to confess. He's afraid of rejection.

The exams ended, but I didn't tell Boomer. He didn't bother asking why I was still busy, he thought it was the exams. I hadn't bothered to tell Boomer, I thought it wouldn't last long. But it did. The problem lasted for two weeks. Now, of course, Boomer started to be curious. Who wouldn't be? After a month and a week of preparing, why weren't the exams done?

He asked me from time to time. I made excuses. I'm not completely sure why, but maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was popular and wasn't really good with keeping secrets. He can only hold one for a while. I guess I couldn't trust him.

It was only natural of him to get suspicious. He trusts me, I know that much. But he can't help it, I guess. Obviously, he just shrugged them off. I remembered him saying he was confident I wouldn't lie. But after two more weeks, he got overwhelmed.

I remember the day he finally snapped.

_Jake and I were in the park to discuss more over the confession he was going to do._

"_This is what babysitting means now, huh?" It was Boomer._

_When I turned around, the first thing I saw was his eyes. It was clouded with fury and sadness._

"_Boomer! You see, Jake and I-"_

"_Bubs, I know what been happenin' with you, guys. I saw you yesterday. Why'd you do that?!" _

_He was screaming and I didn't know why. I know he would've been angry to find out I was lying, but not this mad. All I did was help Jake with his love troubles._

_That's when it clicked me._

_He must've seen Jake confess to me. I was trying to be Star to help him admit he loves her. It wouldn't be the first time, the confessing thing, I mean. But after that I told him I loved him, too. I only did it because I was trying to encourage him more. Boomer must've thought wrong._

"_Listen, Boomer, it's not-"_

"_It's not like what I think?! You two just said I Love you to each other! How could it possible I made a mistake? Huh?! I can't believe you cheated on me, Bubbles. People said we were the perfect couple. Turns out nothin' really is perfect. You could've just dumped me, but you didn't. You chose to make excuses and secretly go out with another guy! Not just any guy, it was my friend!"_

_He was holdin' my shoulders so tightly, I had to cringe. He wasn't mad, he was furious. Boomer was never furious. Angry, yes, but not even mad. He was always the gentle one. The patient one. And I just changed that. _

_I couldn't do anything, anything except cower. I forgot how to talk, to be breath. I was absolutely paralyzed. That didn't help anything._

"_But Bubs, don't worry. You don't even have to dump me anymore. Coz it's over. You've finally got what you wanted." He said that with so much venom I nearly cried._

_The tears were in the back of my eyes but I refused to show them._

_He shoved me off and I ended up hitting the floor. He left the two of us there watching him. But before he did, he looked over on Jake for the first time. He didn't need to say anything. We understood. His eyes said _Our friendship's over. I never knew you.

_As soon as he was out of sight, Jake went to me and pulled me up. We looked over each other for a moment. And then I cracked._

_I sobbed hysterically. The tears rolled down my face and hit the ground under me. They blurred my eyes, but I didn't care._

_Why?! Why'd this happen?! We were always so happy. This was our very first problem and it already lead into a break-up. All I did was help a friend. I hate it! I Hate Love! Why?! Why?_

I was miserable the following weeks. I never went out of my room, except when there was school. I rarely ate, only when I was near starvation. But every day, my sisters and Professor would always leave food in on the foot of my door. And whenever I need to go to the bathroom I go to the one in my room. I must've worried them. I hear them talking in front of my room. They sound so concerned. I almost feel guilty.

Even in school I was also distant. I didn't talk to anyone. Whenever the teachers talked to me, I was always straight to the point. I hanged out with only Jake since he was the only one who knew the truth besides Boomer. He felt more than half of my pain. No one can ever feel the ache I had.

Even when I was so secluded, I noticed how hurt Boomer was. He acted the same except when he was alone. And was much more short-tempered than before. He rarely talks to the other gender now, especially my sisters and friends. We were drifting apart.

But no one noticed this, excluding our friends and family.

But somehow, Jake pulled it through. After three weeks, he began to talk to others much more. He started to act like before. And a week after that, he confessed to Star and she to him. Everyone made a commotion about it. And by the end of the day, Boomer learned about it.

He said to me that he was wondering how that happened.

I remembered seeing him go up to Jake and demand why he just tossed me aside.

'_Boomer, _you_ tossed her aside. When you saw us say I love you, she was just trying to help me confess to Star. I loved Star, not Bubbles. You didn't know that cause you didn't listen. All you did was shout at her and tell her she was low. You're the low one. You didn't even try to listen to what she had to say. You didn't try to think that maybe you were wrong. You've totally messed up.' _He had said. He managed to keep a straight face and not tackle him.

And I managed not to cry. I guess the first weeks had drowned my misery into nothing but numbness. All he said was true.

Boomer looked like he was slowly understanding what Jake said. But it also seemed like he was denying it. He screamed at Jake and said he was lying. Was it really that hard to accept that he was wrong?

Suddenly, Star got into the picture. She told him what Jake said was true. She always saw them together. I had always told her everything. She said I was helping Jake. She even said why I didn't tell him.

I saw the trust he was starting to have reflect on his eyes. There might be hope for us.

We stood there, quiet for awhile. My eyes were still on Boomer. He started to calm down. Then I saw his eyes moving to face mine. He walked towards me. The understanding was gone and along all emotions. All the confidence I had just a moment ago dissolved all too quickly. I ended up shutting my eyes and preparing for the worst.

But my eyes snapped open as soon as I felt something warm on my cheek. I saw his eyes again. They said he was sorry for what he did. It still had the confusion in them, but I was satisfied that he was asking for forgiveness.

After that, things slowly mended. Everything started to go back to normal with me and Boomer. But whatever happens, that incident will always be imprinted in our memories. And we learned our lesson. We didn't have enough trust with each other and it caused us a lot of damage. But we've mended that problem. I admit,we have our ups and even more downs but we made it though.

Maybe we'll have a happy ending, after all.


End file.
